pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Collen
=Collen= Collen-Y-Adventure 'Collen '''was originally a side-muse on another blog, and a side-character in a long-standing roleplay, before being chosen as a new PAC character. He suffers from a memory-seal curse, placed on him by a Legendary Pokemon from a different Region, after spending a decade possessed by said Pokemon. Due to the memory seal, he has no memories of who he was or where he came from before Azure defeated him in battle, and set him free from Possesion. It was Azure and his friends that gave him the name 'Collen', though his real name, hometown, and age still remain a mystery. Appearance Collen has long black hair, with blue highlights, that he usually keeps under a hat, and brown eyes. He's average height, with tanned skin, and an average build. Personality Collen is a spunky young man who rarely lets anything get him down for too long. He's very loyal and hard-headed, and once he has his mind set on something, there is no changing it. He can get possessive of his friends, especially Azure, but its only because he cares. He can be overly-friendly, and hyper-active at times. Biography Pre-PAC Collen spent ten years being possessed by a strange, and Powerful Legendary Pokemon from another Region, where during this time, he did not age a single day. When that Pokemon was finally defeated, and he was set free, he was left with absolutely no memories whatsoever. Because of this, he often just followed Azure around everywhere he went. He participated in the Dark Tournament, and made it up to second place, where he faced off against Azure in the Semi-Finals, and lost. After the Dark Tournament, he followed Azure to Johto, where the two of them helped stop a strange new Pokemon that appeared, and helped defeat it before it covered the entire region under a layer of crystal. After Johto, he dragged Azure off to the Orange Islands with him, because he was afraid of how dark and depressive his friend was getting, due to the events of the Indigo Plateau, the Dark Tournament, and Johto. He figured the happy sunshine islands would be a good vacation, and would help get his freind's mind off his troubles. While there, he participated in the Orange Cup, and won. Upon retuning back to Kanto from the Orange Islands, he decided it was time to branch out from under Azure's shadow, and left his old friend's side to enter the Indigo League. He hoped that participating in the League would help him jar his memories of who he was before. Once again, he made runner up in the Indigo League, being defeated by the Champion, Cyan Brair, and left with second place. With his adventure in Kanto behind him, he decided to set off to Kalos, leaving all his Pokemon other then his retired Pikachu, GP behind, to try his luck in the Kalos League. PAC Upon arriving in Kalos, Professor Oak set up a meeting between Collen and the Kalos Professor, but the Professor could not make it, and instead an assistant came, and left Collen with a Chespin. With his new Chespin in hand, he set off to start his new Kalos Journey! Pokemon Team Relationships *'Azure Yawa: 'Collen's best friend. Azure saved him from his ten year possession by Segundo, and in turn, Collen helped break the depression that was lingering over him from the Dark Tournament and Johto. He is extremely loyal to Azure, and followed him wherever he went for a long time. Even now, he has trouble saying no to his old friend. *'Ms. Ketchum: 'Collen stayed with the elder woman while he was recovering. His Orange Island Championship Trophy is currently located in her living room. *'Jule: 'Collen fought along beside her in Johto to help stop the Crystal Pokemon from taking over the Region. The two of them playfully bicker and have a friendly rivalry going. *'Cyan Brier: '''Collen's newfound rival. Cyan is the current working Champion of the Indigo Plateau. Collen doesn't like his attitude, or how he considers everyone to be 'inferior' to him. He's challenged Cyan a few times, and lost every time. Achivements Kalos None Yet Tournaments *Orange Island Champion *Second Place in the Dark Tournament. *Second Place in the Indigo Plateau Trivia *Collen was a pre-existing OC before starting the PAC Challenge. *There is a 1-7 chance that Collen is Azure's father. *Collen is one of the 7 Trainers that went missing in the Mt. Silver Collapse in the original RP. While not all of the missing Trainers have been announced yet, some of the missing trainers include: Ash Ketchum, Maxwell, Richard, Dio Vilani, and Kanis Arcane. Max, Richard, Dio, and Arcane were all sucked through a vortex in the Collapse, and ended up being sent back in time. Ash, and the other missing trainer's wearabouts are still currently unknown *Collen does remember some things about his past life, but he won't tell anyone that. *Collen is more interested in travelling then catching Pokemon *While 'Collen' as a character was not created until about winter of 2012, or early 2013, The Collector was the second character created for the original RP, after Azure - even before Azure's travelling companions were created. Category:Character